Danny's Hero
by DPfruitloop
Summary: When Danny sits in his room late at night, and feels that nobody cares, who will be his hero? Oneshot. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Me: Okay, should I be working on "The End of the Road"? Yes, yes I should. And I am SO sorry for taking so long to update it, but I am suffering from an overload of homework, and am suffering writer's block. Don't worry, I am planning on updating within the next week, that is if the chapter decides to work with me… but I had this GREAT idea come to mind, and I thought that I would do a one shot of it. So I guess here you go, and tell me if you liked it! **

_**Danny Muse: I really want you to write the next chapter of "The End of the Road!" *cries***_

**Me: I will write it soon… I promise okay Danny?**

_**Danny: *sniffles* okay…**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom! Every time I try to catch him, he just phases out of the net! D: I need to buy a ghost-proof one…**

**Danny's Hero**

Danny sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them and bowed his head. He was propped up ageist one of the four walls of his room, alone… all alone. The lights where off and the faintest trace of moonlight flooded through the smallest crack the curtains failed to cover. The moonlight cast shadows on the distraught hybrid's face. Danny shut his eyes as he sighed. He was alone. Average teens worried about acne and their weight, Danny worried about if the world, and his parents would accept him if his secret was ever found out. Night was a time for sleeping, a time for peace. But for Danny it was a time where his greatest fears were released, and he felt more alone than ever. Tonight was no exception; in fact it was even worse than most nights.

School had been especially brutal, in more ways than one. First thing that morning, Skulker showed up and demanded that he become the newest addition to his wall or become the pelt that would lie at the foot of his bed. He fought him for an hour and thus, was late for school… really late, forty-five minutes to be exact. That earned him a detention from Mr. Lancer and a call home to his parents. Then he only aggravated his teacher MORE when he told him he didn't do his homework. He had TRIED to get it done, but the Box Ghost was keeping him busy all night until he was FINNALY able to corner him, and suck him into the Fenton thermos around 2 in the morning, and when he got home he all but passed out on his bed.

Then around lunchtime, Dash decided his mashed potatoes would make a great hairpiece for Danny, and when he turned to yell at him, the bully punched him square in the face. Danny, with his bloody nose, got so frustrated that he punched Dash right in the gut. That earned him yet another detention, and an in school suspension. Did Dash get in trouble… no. Why would the star quarterback get in trouble for throwing mashed potatoes at, and punching, the troublemaking Fenton?

Then right after school, he heard a group of students walk by him, calling him some colorful names, then one of them even walked up to him an spat in his face… Dash.

"Why don't you do the world a favor and just disappear?" He had said, "You're a worthless freak. Why would anyone care about you?"

Danny had felt miserable at that. Even though he knew he should disregard the words that the bully said to him, he couldn't help but consider his words. Truth be told he believed many of them. He was a freak, and he always seemed to cause more trouble than good. Maybe Dash was right.

Sam and Tucker had met up with him and had asked about him down attitude, and he just told them that he was just tired. He didn't want to bother them about his problems; they wouldn't want to hear it.

When he got home his parents had grounded him for a week for being late to school. His father then showed him his new ecto gun and had accidently squirted some of its goo on Danny. Danny had to bite back a scream as the goo burned his arm, and had to excuse himself upstairs to wash it off. His arm was now a bright shade of red, and even though he knew it would be back to normal in an hour or so, it still KILLED.

A half hour later a ghost Danny had never seen before attacked. It looked an awful lot like a cat with knives for fur. After an hour and a half of fighting the thing, Danny sucked it into the Fenton thermos, and returned home with thousands of scrapes covering his arms.

Then his sister chose the most convenient time to barge into his room when he was still soaking the blood off his arms, and had the impression that he was cutting himself. She freaked out and started on a long winded speech about the importance of talking to someone if something was troubling him and that this was most certainly NOT the way to go about things. He had to listen to her speech for 10 minutes before he was able to interrupt, and tell her that the cuts had been from a ghost fight.

At dinner, his mother had cooked hot dogs on the new Fenton grill. They turned into ghosts and attacked Danny immediately. One even grabbed a steak knife and almost managed to sever his thumb, had he not moved it out of the way in time. Danny had to use his own knife to slice about a dozen hot dogs before they were unable to attack him anymore. He had, understandably, lost his appetite after that ordeal. He had promptly excused himself from the dinner table, and went up into his room, and sat, leaning against the wall, where he remained for hours on end, reflecting about his horrid day.

Danny sighed and un-bowed his head, looking at his hand. He allowed his ecto-energy to flow around it, encasing it in a glowing green glove. The light reflected off his face, sending eerie green shadows across it.

"Oh gosh, I am such a freak!" Danny cried softly, extinguishing the light from his hand and burying his face back in his knees. "I'm a freak of nature, I shouldn't exist. The world would be better off without me, I'm a nuisance. Every time that I try to help, I only end up causing more damage… why do I even bother. I should just disappear, the world would thank me."

Danny's entire body began to shudder as soft sobs emitted from him. He was alone in this world. Nobody would EVER understand him. The only person who had even the SLIGHTEST idea what he was going through, was a crazed up fruit-loop, who needed a cat, wanted to marry his mom, kill his dad, and make him his evil apprentice. Danny was alone. He hadn't seen Danni in about 6 months, and he had his doubts that she would ever return. He had no one. He was completely and utterly alone.

"Why did I ever have to become half ghost?" Danny whispered to himself. "Why can't I just be some stupid teenage boy who hasn't got a clue about the world? No, instead I am a half ghost freak, who is beaten to near death on a daily basis, a social regent from all of my peers, and a slacker in the eyes of my parents… and worst of all, I'm completely alone."

He was only 14, how was it fair that he was put under more stress than most adults? How was it fair that he was beaten by ghosts and bullies alike? How was it fair that he would always be second best to his perfect sister? Well, life isn't fair, and Danny could tell you that first hand. Nobody thought for even a moment, that he would be huddled in his room against a wall at midnight, more alone than any other teen in the entire world? Nobody would even guess.

Why should he even care anymore? He wasn't a ghost, or a human. Instead, Danny was some freak who was both, a freak of nature. His life was completely messed up, his dreams a shattered pile on the floor, and with every passing day someone would come and stomp on the shattered remains.

Danny continued to cry softly, not wanting to wake his sister or parents. They would want to know why he was so upset, and Danny didn't want to tell them, he couldn't tell them. They would make his see some shrink, or even worse… his sister would talk to him about his 'feelings'.

Nobody understood him, he wasn't like everyone else. He wasn't normal. And he had his doubts that even some messed up shrink would understand him. They would probably send him to the wacky shack, where he would turn into more of a fruit-loop than Vlad. He was alone, and he was more of a bother than anyone else. Nobody would miss him if he was gone…

Danny stood up, not bothering to wipe his tears. He walked slowly over to his window; where he threw open the curtains. Moonlight flooded his room completely, and everything had a soft luminescent glow. The full moon hung ageist the starry sky, and Danny shut his eyes, and let the tears fall.

"I will never become an astronaut," He whispered, "These ghost powers made sure of that. I would never pass even half the blood tests that it takes to make it."

Danny cried softly as he threw open the window, his eyes ablaze with tears as he stared at the rock hard gravel below. One jump, one leap of faith, and it would all be over. His messed up world would come to an end, and he would be at peace. He would be free. His family wouldn't have to worry about him being a bother, and the town wouldn't have to worry about Danny Phantom causing trouble. It would all be over, done, gone. All in a matter of seconds his problems would end.

Danny slipped his feet out the window and sat on its edge. All he had to do was let go, let go and it would be done, nobody would even notice he was gone until morning. There was nobody there to stop him. Now was as good a time as any.

Danny took a deep breath and was about to let go of the railing, when he heard a soft ringing coming from his pocket, which he recognized as his cell phone. He could've ignored it, could've just let go, but he was curious to whom would be calling him at this hour, and pulled out his phone to look at the caller ID. One hand was all that was holding him from falling into the giving hands of death. His breath hitched in his throat at who he saw was calling him… Sam.

Danny took a deep breath and flipped open his phone. He had to keep a cool head, she couldn't know anything was up, or she would stop him, and he would never be free.

"Hello?" Danny asked into the phone.

"Hey Danny, it's me Sam… I didn't wake you up, did I?" She asked.

"No… I haven't been able to sleep exactly…"

"Why?"

"I've just been thinking…"

"About what?"

"A lot of things… anyways what did you want?" Danny asked, trying not to sound too harsh, he just wanted this call to end before he chickened out, and was left for another day of his worthless life.

"Well… you seemed a little…off…at school today, and I wanted to call and make sure you where okay…"

Danny was silent. She wanted to know that he was okay? She had bothered with him? Was he not a complete waste of her time?

"Danny?"

"…yeah…I-I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"…Y-yeah…."

"…Okay…if you are sure…."

"Goodnight Sam…"

"Goodnight… oh and Danny?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"I just wanted you to know that I care about you."

Danny sat open mouthed as he listened to those words. He felt his eyes fill with fresh tears and felt them begin to run down his face.

"Y-you do?"

"Of course! You are my best friend and I will ALWAYS be here for you. Even if I might not understand all of the things that you are going through, I will be there for you and I will listen, because I care about you."

Danny smiled, he wasn't alone… HE WASN'T ALONE! Sam was there for him, and she cared. She didn't pretend that she could relate to his problems, but she would always be there to lend him a hand. She wasn't going to leave him in the dust… she cared. Danny felt even more tears run down his face, but this time, they were tears of joy. Danny turned around and jumped back into his room, and threw the window shut, one hand still holding the phone to his ear like a lifeline.

"Thank you Sam…Thank you so much…"

"What for?" She asked confused.

"For being my hero."

Sam laughed," I'm no hero Danny."

"You are more of a hero than I will ever be."

"Stop it Danny!"

"I'm serious Sam!" Danny said laughing, trying his best not to cry, "You're my hero."

"Well I try… goodnight Danny." Sam said laughing.

"Goodnight Sam."

Danny hung up the phone and flopped down on his bed sighing, knowing that everything was going to be okay because for once, he knew he wasn't alone in this messed up world. He had Sam, his hero. She would always be there for him, lending a caring hand, silencing his every trouble. He had the greatest hero ever to exist to save him. Not Wonder Woman, Super Man, or Captain America. He had Sam, with her short black hair, and violet eyes. He had Sam, the ulto- recyclo- vegetarian. He had Sam, and she was his hero. And as sleep overtook Danny, he knew he wasn't alone anymore, that she really did care about him, and if a girl that perfect could care about a freak like him, then maybe he had some hope after all.


End file.
